


Yellow Light

by seasaltisa



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Stargazing, roadtrip au, soft kisses wow so cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-23 22:57:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19711204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seasaltisa/pseuds/seasaltisa
Summary: The pair was currently on their way to a little vacation. Just a weekend away with no kids or work to bother them. The drive however, was longer than either had anticipated. It was about five hours into the ten it was supposed to take. And as much as Isa didn’t mind driving, he was starting to grow tired. The almost empty highway doing nothing to help keep his mind awake.aka the roadtrip au no one asked for but is getting anyway





	Yellow Light

**Author's Note:**

> well hello, I's uhhh 3am as i'm writing this so sorry for mistakes. I just had to get this out and here it is. I hope you enjoy! oh also the song Lea mentions is Yellow Light by Of Monsters and Men

A song that Isa barely knew was playing on the radio as he drove, but that didn’t stop him from softly singing the parts that he did know. His soft voice carried through the car as the street lamps passed by one after the other. 

Lea, on the other hand, was fast asleep in the passenger seat. His long legs stretched out as far as they could go as he was leaning back in the chair, one arm stretched along his stomach as the other was outstretched towards Isa. He was always falling asleep on long car rides and this was no different. 

The pair was currently on their way to a little vacation. Just a weekend away with no kids or work to bother them. The drive however, was longer than either had anticipated. It was about five hours into the ten it was supposed to take. And as much as Isa didn’t mind driving, he was starting to grow tired. The almost empty highway doing nothing to help keep his mind awake. 

So the radio stayed on. Song after song came on and Isa sang to each one, trying to stay awake for the remainder of the trip. Occasionally he would glance over at Lea, he honestly could sleep through anything. Isa smiled to himself, letting out a small satisfied sound when one of his favorite songs came on the radio next. As to not wake Lea he didn’t turn it up any higher but he did sing a bit louder, still keeping his voice low. 

Much to Isa’s ignorance, Lea had woken up sometime over the past couple of minutes. He had kept his eyes closed, hoping to fall back asleep at first. But once he heard Isa’s soft voice singing he changed his mind quickly. Isa never sang around other people. He didn’t even move his head to a beat if so much as one other person was around. So to hear him singing so openly was a treat Lea wasn’t going to miss. 

Lea could feel his heart skipping a beat as he continued listening. He couldn’t help himself as the hand outstretched towards Isa grabbed at his free hand that wasn’t on the steering wheel. 

“Oh— you’re awake.. I-I had no idea..” Isa stutters out, even though it was dark Lea could see the blush forming on Isa’s cheeks. 

“Mhm.. just woke up.. must have been the beautiful voice serenading me.” 

Isa scoffed and shook his head, pulling his hand away from Lea’s as he grabbed the steering wheel with white knuckles. “I was not serenading you.” 

“I mean, it kinda sounded like you were.” Lea teased back, grinning as he watched Isa get more flustered. He hummed softly recalling the words of the song as he closed his eyes again, “ _ Just grab a hold of my hand, I will lead you through this wonderland.”  _

Isa rolled his eyes, trying his hardest to push that blush back down and focus on the road. If he wasn’t awake before he sure was now. “Thank you for that wonderful rendition Lea, but you should probably leave it to the actual band.” 

Lea laughed and shook his head, “sorry my voice isn’t as wonderful as yours is Isa..” 

Isa groaned, muttering to himself a bit as he looked at the gas gauge. They would need to fill up soon. They still had a while to go before they reached their destination. “We should stop somewhere for the night. There’s a small town up ahead, I’m sure there’s a hotel or something.” 

“Sounds good to me, As long as I don’t have to sleep in this tiny car anymore.” Lea agreed, smiling as he watched Isa take a look at the gps to see exactly where they were at. 

After a little bit of confusion and some slight bickering between the pair they had eventually found a hotel in the nearby town. It wasn’t the best option but it would do for the night. They both needed the rest anyway. 

As they were grabbing some things from the car for the night Lea noticed Isa had gotten distracted, which normally didn’t happen. Lea looked around the door of the car where Isa had wandered to the front and he called out to him, “Isa.. what’re you looking at?” 

“Do you see this sky? Its beautiful, there’s almost no light pollution out here.” Isa said happily, propping himself up on the hood of the car. 

“Yeah it’s nice, I don’t know if I’ve ever seen so many stars.” Lea admitted, smiling as he went to go sit next to Isa on the car. 

“That one right there, that’s Orion the Hunter..” Isa said excitedly, pointing up at the sky and instantly launching into the backstory of the constellation. Soon after he was finished he saw another, and another, until Lea was sure he had pointed out every single constellation there was. Lea didn’t mind though, he was happy to see Isa being so intrigued by something. The way Isa spoke about the stars and space was something so wonderful. Lea could listen to it all day long. 

“Lea? Did you hear me?” Isa asked, waving his hand in front of Lea’s face. 

“Hm? Oh sorry no, what’s up?” 

Isa laughed, shaking his head and looking back up at the night sky, “isn’t it just the most beautiful thing you’ve ever seen?” 

“Mmm..” Lea hummed, looking up at the moon and pursing his lips slightly. “It’s okay, but I know something far better to look at.” 

That had Isa turning his head quickly to look over at Lea, “what could possibly be more beautiful than this?” 

“You of course..” 

“What-I.. Lea don’t be ridiculous.” Isa mumbles, turning his face away to look at his lap that suddenly became very interesting. 

“I’m not, Isa you are the most beautiful person I’ve ever laid eyes on..” he slowly reached forwards, placing his fingers under Isa’s chin and he turned his face back to look at him, “Isa..” 

Isa let out a little sigh and looked into Lea’s eyes, not daring enough to say anything that might ruin whatever Lea was about to say to him. 

“You’re more beautiful than all of the stars and moons combined.” Lea whispered, smiling softly as he brushed his thumb over Isa’s cheek. 

Isa let out a breath of a laugh, closing his eyes and pressing his forehead to Lea’s, “how is it you make me so weak with just a simple sentence?” 

“That’s just the affect I have on people..” Lea said with a grin and he nudged his nose against Isa’s. “I mean it Isa.. nothing compares to you..” 

Isa smiled, humming as he pushed himself forward a bit more so he could press a soft kiss to Lea’s lips. “You say that as if you are not just as bright and brilliant as the sun itself.” 

Now it was Lea’s turn to blush. He pulled back a bit, laughing as he scratched the back of his neck. “Not even close..” 

“You are and you know it. You’re like my own little ray of sunshine.” Isa continued, having to hold back a laugh as Lea got more and more flustered at the compliments. Normally Lea was one to accept and move on, but for some reason, when they came from Isa it was a different story. 

“I am not at all a ray of sunshine.” Lea protested, giving Isa a fake pout that he kissed away, making Lea pull back with a smile on his face. 

After a little more playful arguing over who was what and who wasn’t what, they paid made it inside for the night. The curtains of the room kept wide open so they could keep an eye on the sky as the night went on. And when the sun rose in the morning Isa was early to rise, as usual. 

The rest of the drive went by quickly, Lea managing to stay awake for the most part. About half way through the trip, Isa glanced over at Lea, smiling as he watched the red haired man staring out the window. 

“I love you Lea.” 

“I love you more, Isa.” Was the instant response he got. 

**Author's Note:**

> find me on twitter @seasaltsisa and on tumblr @seasaltisa


End file.
